1. Field of the Invention
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles are worn with a head strap thereof being fastened to a user's head. The head strap is usually adjustable to be tight or loose to the user's head thereby making the user comfortable. However, the swimming goggles must be taken off before the adjustment of the head strap. Then the swimming goggles are worn again after the adjustment of the head strap. It is inconvenient to adjust the swimming goggles.
The inventor of the present invention had overcome the aforementioned drawbacks in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/420,852, that is, through a fastener including a handle and an engagement protrusion and by way of pressing the handle toward a free end of a head strap to make the engagement protrusion engaging against the head strap, thereby to position the head strap. In this way, the user does not need to take off the swimming goggles to adjust the head strap but only has to draw the free end of the head strap backwardly for tightening or, to press the handle in an inverse direction to disengage the engagement protrusion thereby can loosen the head strap.
However, the prior invention applies to practical use still involved somewhere can be improved. The inventor therefore makes further improvements on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/420,852 for a better and convenient use.